This invention relates to an eating utensil, for example, a spoon, fork or knive, and more particularly to such utensil having collapsible handle means whereby the eating utensil is compact and may be packed within a carton for use.
A number of foods are sold in individual serving cartons. Various arrangements therefore are designed to include a spoon along with the carton when is it sold. Often a separate spoon such as one made from wood or plastic is provided. The spoon is usually larger than the diamter or height of the carton and adversely affects packaging of the cartons. If the spoon is very short, it is hard to use. If the spoon is not relatively flat, it could not stack easily. Also it is desired that the eating utensil be compact and stackable so that it may be readily shipped and stored. It is desired that there be provided an inexpensive, compact collapsible eating utensil having an extensible handle so that the eating utensil may be conveniently used.
The prior art includes some eating utensils which have components movable between a collapsed position and an extended position. Von Munster U.S. Pat. No. 833,171 shows pocket cutlery consisting of a knife, a spoon and a fork which are folded together. The parts are separately fabricated and connected together.
King U.S. Pat. No. 854,745 reveals a combined fork and spoon that are pivoted one upon the other.
Willemin U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,325 pertains to a folding knive, fork and spoon set wherein the parts are retained in extended position by a thumb screw.
Rosen U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,339 reveals a combined utensil including a fork and spoon that are pivoted one upon the other.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,425 reveals a fork that is extensible away from and collapsible into a handle.
Tobiasson U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,176 shows a lid for a container that is convertible into a spoon.
None of the known prior art teaches a collapsible eating utensil integrally molded in one piece and incorporating a unique collapsible handle which is rigid and substantive in use and very compact for storage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible eating utensil wherein the deficiencies and disadvantages of known devices are obviated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible eating utensil molded or formed in one piece from plastic, which utensil includes handle means adapted to be moved between a folded position and an extended position and to be retained in extended position by locking means comprising interengaging parts on the handle means. Other objects and disadvantages of the present invention will become more apparant hereinafter.